


I Always Dreamed I'd Get a Happy Ending

by Saint_Valentine



Category: The Seven Wonders Series
Genre: M/M, seven wonders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Valentine/pseuds/Saint_Valentine
Summary: If any of you have read the seven wonders series, you know what i's about but in case you haven't read it, basically, here's the gist:Marco, Jack, Cass, and Aly have a genetic mutation that comes from an ancient Atlantian prince who happens to be their relative. The gene is called G7W and it gives the characters amazing talents faster than their body's can grow, and therefore kills them around age 14. Proffeser Baghdad is working on a cure. But this is a fan fiction, so we are going to say it's already been cured, and all they have to do is act like normal highschoolers instead of superhuman gays-I mean superhuman kids. High school AU. Multi-Perspective.Here's the key:Tinker:AlyTailor: JackSoldier: MarcoSailor:CassEverything else you can figure out as you go along. This is junior year in New Orleans. Have fun, please comment.
Relationships: Marco/Jack PastMarco/Aly Jack/Cass





	1. Tinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Kiara Voye who I owe everything to](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Kiara+Voye+who+I+owe+everything+to).



"Good morning, students, and welcome back to another great year at Luissiana Captial High." When I heard the crackly voice of Professor Baghdad come over the intercom, I groaned, putting the heels of my hands to my eyes. Cass is sitting next to me and he looks like he's praying. I punch him lightly on the shoulder.  
"What's he doing here?" I hiss.  
Cass shrugs. "Don't ask me. I didn't etivni him." The teacher looks up from her papers and glares at us. We give her apologetic looks. The bell rings, and me and Cass jump to our feet, running out towards the office. Jack and Marco come from separate directions and walk strait into each other, laughing as Jack rubs his forehead. "Sorry, dude!" Marco says, gripping Jack's shoulder. "So who called in P. Beg?" The boys run to keep up with us. "Not me, I swear!" Jack says. "My dad took away my cell phone. Cass's too, so we couldn't contact him if we wanted to." "And you know we don't want to." Cass adds, shuddering. "I thought we were cured and shit." Marco grumbles. "We don't need treatments anymore. What gives." We stop walking at a gesture from Cass. We've reached to office. I push through my friends, walking up to the desk. "Aren't you a little late for class, Mrs. Black?" The secretaries know our names by now. They've become accustomed to us, since we get detention for pretty much... Everything? "Sorry Nirvana," Cass says, inching up next to me. "We'd like to see Professor Baghdad please." "Do you have a note?" Marco steps up behind us, but Jack hesitates in the door. "We don't need one. He'll see us." "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand." "Just let us in." I sharp, low voice cuts from the entrance. I turn on my heel and I'm surprised to see that it's Jack. He looks... Off. Marco steps away from me, tapping my shoulder, and and goes over to Jack, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him against his side. Nirvana and the other assistant, Fiddle, look at them strangely, but Jack seems to relax a bit. "Did I miss gnihtemos?" Cass says into my ear. "How did Marco calm him down?" I shrug, just as clueless as he is. Jack has very strong emotions, strong impulses. No one can shut him off when he gets like that And Marco generally has the opposite of a calming effect on people. He's hyper and quick witted, and really, really tall. But seeing them stand like that, Jack carefully fitted into Marco's side, Marco's hand easily resting on his shoulder... It makes sense, some how. "Just let them in. It's not like he's doing anything important." Fiddle mutters from behind the dest. With a grimace, Nirvana nods and waves for us to go in. "Thank you!" Cass spits out as we go by. Marco rolls his eyes and I laugh . That's Cass, plain and true. "Can I help you, students?" Proffered says once we enter. "Do you have a note from your teacher?" Marco shuts the door a little harder than necessary."Alright, P. Beg. You cured us. We got ya all your toys. Why are you here?" "My dear boy, I haven't the slighted what you mean. Is something wrong?" "Don't play stupid, Baghdad." I spit. "How are you here?" "We thought-" Cass's voice cracks and I look over to see him slump into a chair, tears in his eyes. "We thought you were dead." He's barely whispering. Baghdad's eyes soften, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh, Cass, my dear boy..." He places and hand on his shoulder. "I do apologize for the charade. It was..." "Cruel?" Jack offers. "Treaturous?" I add. "Fucked up?" Marco spits, actually spits, at Professors feet. "Let's say unjust." the old man says, taking a step back. "And I'd warn you to watch your mouth. I am the principal of your school, after all." I ignore that comet/ "What about Torquin? Nirvana and Fiddle got the mid swipe, and you came back from the dead. What stunt will Torquin pull?" Jack and Cass murmur in agreement. "Torquin is head of security. And mind you, none of us actually died. We faked it for your own good." "Our own good means years of therapy and PTSD diagnosises?" Jack snarls, taking a firm step foreword, but Marco stops him. "Yeah, real good. Your a professor, so you must be smart, right? Well, obviously you forgot your training on this one! Childcare Step One: Do not abandoned the child for dead, then proceed to stop them from dying even though it may be their only chance to rest, because no. You don't actually care about us, do you, Professor Baghdad. That's not even your real name! Nothing about you is real! Nothing about this-" He has tears in his eyes now, and he's gesturing like a madman. Marco keeps his hands on his shoulders, holding him as still as he can. "None of it's real! None of it's real! Aly doesn't Tinker, she just works with what other people have already built! Marco's no Soldier and Cass isn't a Sailor! He gets seasick if we even mention a boat. I'm no Tailor! I can't even work a sewing machine!" Baghdad shakes his head sadly. "You are taking those names too literally, Jack. I never meant for Marco to go to war, for Cass to see the sea-" "But we did!" Jack interrupts, tears streaming down his face. "You were dead! And Torquin was dead! You were all dead but you were just lying to us. About everything." Jack shudders and twists out of Marco's grip and turns. "Don't follow me." His voice is low and broken and he pushes open the door and walks down the hall. Me and Cass look at each other in confusion. Marco stares at the door, his brow pinched and his gaze steady. A moment of frustrated silence passes before the three of us stand with a harsh exhale and file out of Baghdad's office, leaving him silent behind his desk, hands stacked in his lap. Once we make it out of the office, down the hall towards the wing where we all have classes. Marco has his hands jammed into his pockets, and he looks dead-set on something. I stop in front of a lab door, Cass in front of Mrs. McGuilicuty's math classroom, and Marco just hesitates in the middle of the hall. "Marco?" Cass asks. "We're already late for math, and you know how McGuilicty gets..." "I'm gonna skip first period today." Marco says. "I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" "But we have second period together." I remind him. "Plus it's the first day. Do you really love Mrs. Daria that much?" I'm joking, kind of. Marco and Jack both had big crushes on her freshman year, and sometimes they would get detention on purpose.(Not that they needed to, always skipping class to smoke under the bleacher or in the bathroom. Now that I think about, they never invited me and Cass to come along.) Me and Cass still make fun of them for it, but usually they laugh and say the same to Cass and me about Mr. Dimitrios, but today Marco just gave me a hard look. "I don't care about that." He says carefully. "I just don't feel like linear equations today. They suck." He turns and walks away with a casualty wave over his shoulder, ignoring Cass calling his name. Mrs. McGuilicuty opens the door behind him and he goes stiff. "Cass." She says, her voice just as dry as I remember. "You are late." Cass turns slowly. "Yeah. What's it to ya?" Cass is very good at seeming like a delinquent when he wants to. Really he's a sweet, gay little nerd, but to teachers and authority figures he's a bastard. McGuilicuty glares at him. "Detention on Thursday. Welcome back." "Right back at you." He mumbles, taking the slip and strutting into the classroom. I turn and head into my own class, accepting a slip from my own teacher, and taking a seat. The whole class I ignore the lab, my lab partner, and my angry teacher, watching the clock and listening for the bell. When it finally rings, I'm the first one out, running up the stairs, Cass close on my heels, to our next class. We go in and take four seats, saving for Marco and Jack. Needless to say, they don't come to class.


	2. Soldier

After Jack ran out, my heart stopped. Again. Aly and Cass look terrified, because they've never seen him like this. He get's emotional sometimes, sure, happens to the best of us. They've gotten used to that. But him breaking down like this... Only I have seen it.  
When his dad told him and Cass that Nirvana and Fiddle had been mind-wiped, he asked to take a bike ride to blow off some steam. And that's what he did. Just a quick bike ride in the rain,the entir thirty miles to the hotel I was staying at in Las Vegas. I don't know why he didn't go to Aly, since she lives, like, a black away from him, but he showed up in front of my hotel room, sopping wet and crying like a baby. He screamed with no words I could understand, about things I couldn't understand, and shattered a vase over the coffee table, grabbing a shard and ripping into his arms with it. I was terrified, and I took a cut across my chin and chest in the process. I couldn't bandage him like that, I heaping mess, so I just hugged him, stalking blood through both of our shirts. A minute later he stopped screaming and fell over, maybe from blood loss or maybe from shock. He fell asleep and I cleaned him up, pulling off his bloodied shirt and finding that their were slashes across his chest too. I fixed up both our wounds and carried him to the bed, laying him down and reading a sports biography next to him until he woke up. He told me everything and started crying again, and I hugged him tight against me until he stopped. I think we fell asleep like that, propped against the wall, with him curled into my chest and my arms around his waist. My parents came in about an hour later and I woke up, getting him, his bike, and me on a bus back to New Orleans.  
We never talked about it, but hearing him say that stuff about death being... I don't know, a good thing? It scares me. I can't stand worries go like this, so I stand, and Aly and Cass stand with me. We turn and walk from Baghdad's office, leaving him alone with his amnesiac secretaries. We walk slowly to the hall where our next classes are, so slowly... I know what can happening a few minutes... I quicken my pace.  
We get to our hall a minute later and I hesitate.  
"Marco?" Cass says. "We're already late for math, and you know how McGuilicuty gets..." She would probably give us a detention slip as a welcome back present, even if we weren't late.  
"I think I'll skip first period today." I tell them. I thought they would assume I was going out back to smoke and let them be that, but instead they press me. I ignore them, turning and jogging down the hall, leaving them to go into class. I'm around the corner by the time McGuilicuty steps out to hand out detentions.  
If I was possibly suicidal, where would I go? Bathroom? I check there. No Jack.  
Behind the school, or in the climbing tree? Nope.  
Under the bleacher where we hid after homecoming sophomore year? 

-Insert Flashback-  
Jack goes outside with some girl, and a minute later she comes back in, looking like he slapped her. Figuring that maybe he did, Marco goes out to check on him and finds him under the bleachers. He sits next to him.  
"What the fuck did you say to her, man? She looked like Aly when she get's less than a hundred on a test."  
"Befuddled?" He says, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
"Exactly." He smiles Jack offers the cigarette to him, taking it. "So what did you do?"  
"Told her the truth and told her not to tell anyone." Jack pulls the cigarette from Marco's mouth and takes an angry drag.  
"The truth?"  
"I'm like Cass, ok?" Jack sighs, tapping out the ash. "I like... Dudes. I guess."  
"You guess?" Marco is entirely confused. "Dude, why didn't you tell me? You and Cass should hook up!"  
Jack laughs, practically dropping the light, but March catches it and takes a puff.  
"I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd say that! And I'm not into Cass, I'm into..."  
Marco recognizes that silence from Aly and her boy troubles. "Oh no. Brother Jack has a crush, doesn't he?!"  
Jack shakes his head and Marco turns, crossing his legs, and pulling Jack onto his lap.  
"What the hell-" Jack says, throwing up his hands and quirking to get away from his friend, but Marco takes his hands and puts the on his knees.  
"Tell me who it is, or I swear, I'll tell everyone that you had a crush on Mrs. Daria."  
Jack turns halfway around so his face is an inch from Marco's. "You did to, you cheating bastard." He twists to get get away.  
Marco laughs. "Marco the invinsable!"  
"Is using his G7W against me, which is totally unfair." Jack laughs too, settling against him a bit.  
Marco drops his smile. "Really, dude. Tell me. I'm not gonna freak, whatever you say." Jack looks at him for a moment, the pulls the cigarette from between Marco's teeth.  
"No, I wasn't done with that." Marco whines, but Jack puts it out and cups Marco's face with one hand. They look into eachother's eyes and Marco's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Oh!" He says, failing at maintaining cool. Jack blushes and starts to push off of his lap, but Marco puts one hand on his waist and laces the other through Jacks fingers.  
And then he kisses him. Hard. Literally, the force of it shoves them both to the ground. Marco's lips are warm and rough and chapped, just like he thought they'd be. Jacks' lips are soft and full and cold, except for one spot by the corner where he holds his cigarettes. Marco pulls a away, just barely, and licks that spot as gently as he can. Jack moans slightly and pushes one knee up between Marco's legs, bringing a moan from Marco too. While Jack's mouth is open, Marco takes the opportunity to push his tounge inside, tasting all of him, almost gagging him. Jack flattens one hand on the ground beside him, keeping himself held up, and the other on the back of Marco's neck, pulling him into him. Marco holds himself above Jack on all fours, his knees on either side of one of Jack's legs, with Jack's knee applying a pleasant pressure to his hard-on. Marco pulls away first, only to drop his weight onto Jack and kiss down his neck, one of his hands sliding under Jack's tee-shirt, the other tugging on the waistband of his jeans. He bites the edge of the other boy's shirt, kissing the chest underneath.  
"Brother Jack..." He murmurs into Jack's skin. Jack goes stiff for a second before shoving Marco with all of his might.  
"Don't call me 'Brother' while you've got you're hand up my shirt!" He squirmed, wriggling out from under Marco. "It's... It makes me feel... Dirty."  
Marco frowns. "Jack-"  
"Don't say it." Jack says, fixing his belt, that Marco had pulled loose. "In fact, don't say anything!" He laughed. "Don't ever mention this again! I'm brother Jack! You're brother Marco! We're brothers! Agreed?" He extended a nervousness hand, and Marco paused before taking it, allowing himself to be pulled up.  
"Agreed." He slung and arm around Jack's shoulders and they walked back towards the dance. Their first-and last- makeout session. Nearly forgot on by now. 

-End of Flashback-

I run back towards the school, getting a feeling of where he might be. When I get to the old fallout shelter, I pull the ID with Torquin's name on it, stolen from his dead body in case they needed it. Holding it up to the camera, I hear a beep, and I pull the door open. Praying that he's in here, alive and unharmed, or not in here at all.  
I see him on the floor, next to the cot where we sleep off hangovers and study for quizzes. He's eating a candy bar from the stash in the chest a few feet away, and flipping through "Zombie Apocalypse-Book Three". I clear my throat and he looks up, frowning when he sees me.  
"Hey Marco." He mumbles, turning back to his book. I walk over to him, plopping down next to him. I grab the stupid book out of his hands and hurl it across the room.  
"Dude! Not cool." He complains, rolling his head back.  
"Take off your shirt." I say, trying to keep my pulse in check. He gives me a what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say look.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Forgivin. Take off your shirt." I keep my voice from shaking, just barely. He keeps his gaze on me and he undoes the buttons of his shirt, dropping it off his shoulders.  
"Ok...?" He says quietly. I draw my gaze over his chest, hesitating on the long scars across him. I take his hands in my trembling ones and turn his arms over, carefull. There's long cuts from wrist to elbow, blooming blood at the movement. I inhale a little sharper than is normal. Okay, a lot sharper.  
I let him go, standing, and walking across the room to the shelf where the med-kit is. Returning to his side, I see tears running down his face, dropping off his chin and pooling with the blood.  
I wipe the blood off, ignoring him as he whines that I put to much alcohol. I wrap him in bandages and I swear to Qualini, I want to wrap him in them completely, protect him from all harm. Be the good older brother I should be, use my G7W of strength and guard him, grab the Loculi and fly us away, invisibly, to a cave somewhere-Maybe Greece?- and keep him there and safe. Forever. But I can't do that. Because he is him. And he doesn't belong to me.  
"I lied in the office." I can barely hear him, so I loop and arm around his waist and pull him against my side. He puts his head on my shoulder and leans into me, his bare skin freezing cold. "I said that he lied about us, our nicknames, you know? But he didn't. Cass is amazing on a ship, even if he does get seasick sometimes, and he could take us anywhere. Aly comes up with new ideas by the minute, and you..." I feel tears land on my arms. "You're our guardian angle, really. It's me he lied about."  
"How so?" I ask quietly, as gently as I can muster.  
"I can't put anything together. Every time I try and get us somewhere, we end up in circles. Every time I try solving a puzzle of fixing my watch or something, it falls apart. If I try protecting you, I just end up getting you hurt. I'm not like you guys. My G7W kicked in, but it doesn't do anything. I don't put things together. I-" He shudders and I hold him tighter against me. "I just take things apart."  
I hate hearing him talk like this. It makes me sad to see someone I care so much about so broken and confused.  
"I disagree." I tell him. "You led us to every one of the Loculi. You can cheer up Cass when he's in a funk, and if that's not a puzzle, I don't know what the hell is." He laughs a bit, and I can practically feel him warm up. "You protect me from falling into an abyss of friendless-ness."  
"You have Aly and Cass." He points out.  
"Yeah, but they aren't you. You can't take things apart, Jack, your hands are to small." I pull him so he's facing me, and I close both of my hands over him. "See?"  
"All I see is that you're a goddamn giant, Marco."  
"Haha. You know what I mean, Jack. You're not... A lie, Jack, you're... A complete and honest truth."  
He just looks a me for a second, and then lifts his hands, still in mine, and wipes tears off his face.  
"I love you." He says, so quietly that I don't think I heard him right.  
"What?"  
"I didn't say anything." He says, pulling me to my feet. Always pulling me to my feet. "Come on, we are so late for third period."


	3. Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this is a very angst you fic? Sorry about profanity and self harm and stuff in the last couple chapters, but it was necisary to the plot line. Also, this is unedited. IM SORRY! It's as good as it's going to get.  
> And this chapter is dedicated to Finn Wolfhard and Jack Dylan Grazer and Noah Schnapps and everyone else who has been shipped with Finn(Except Millie.)

Sitting in math class, I couldn't pay attention. Not that I really cared enough to in the first place, but I did get a second detention for staring aggressively at the door. When the bell rang, I bolted for the door, but McGuilicuty stopped me.   
"Cassius."   
"What." I groaned, turning slowly.   
"I'm...Concerned. Marco skipped first period today."   
I'm concerned too! I want to say. But I scoff. "So?" I say. "We skip all the time. You aren't exactly entertaining." My heart is beating out of my chest. Three detentions from one teacher in one class would be a new record, even for me.   
McGonigal stares at me for a second, then shakes her head. "You think I don't know." She says. Now I'm confused. "I know how sweet you are, how kind. You just act like a jerk for your teachers. God knows why."   
I roll my eyes, even though she's one hundred percent right, and I walk out of the classroom, running up the stairs and catching Aly halfway to our next class.   
"Do you think they'll be there?" She asks as soon as I'm walking beside her.   
"Nope." I say, then regret it. "I mean, you never know..." She cuts her eyes at me.   
"No, you're right. I know you are, but..." She stops outside the door and unites her jacket from around her waist, slipping it on. "I worry about Marco. He seems to care allot about Jack." We walk into the class and instantly people stare at us, just like they always do. We grab four seats together.   
"You don't care about Jack?" I ask, half mocking her and half... Not.   
"No, I do. But I know where we stand. And you know where you stand with him. He's... He's different from us. His G7W..." She lowers her voice and leans toward me. "Baghdad said that he puts things together."   
"Now we're listening to Baghdad?"   
"Let me finish." She says sharply. "I think that Jack's G7W is that he puts things together. He's our glue, and he's important to each of our lives in a specific way. Think about it. How many times have we needed his sanity to put us back together?"   
I pause, looking at her. "More than I can count."   
"Exactly. But now he's..." She shakes her head. General, Aly is the composed one, but she can't seem to finish sentances when she's talking about Jack today.   
"Now he's broken too." I look up and see Mrs. Daria at the front of the class. She approaches us carefully, and I see her teeter on top of her heels.   
"Cass. Aly. I don't think Baghdad cured you when he said he did."   
"Jack and Marco aren't coming to class are they?" I ask, because Aly can't seem to say it.   
Mrs. Daria shakes her head. "We'll talk later. I made sure you both had detention slips. Serve tonight, if you please."   
I nod. "We please." 

-Insert Flashback-  
Jack and Marco are facing each other across the Loculus of Invisibility. Jack spits a curse as Marco lunges for it.   
"Does soldier mean murderer now? You damn bastard, what about Daria?" Jack shouts at the top of his lungs.Aly screams and Marco pulls the Loculus free, and Cass drops to his knees.   
"What have you done?" Cass whimpers as the room shakes.   
Marco looks around, then at the Loculus.   
Jack is a foot away now, and he grabs for the stone sphere, but Marco is quicker, and he twists away, catching Jack in the throat with his elbow. Jack falls back, choking, but doesn't stop. He shoves MArco's legs as hard as he can, and Marco falls, clutching the sphere against him, invinsable to the world. Jack grabs for something and disappears as well, trying to wrestle the sphere from Marco's hands. Pieces of rock start to fall into the room, the cavern crumbling around them.   
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Aly yelps as she dodges stone projectiles and vizeet spit. She makes it over to Cass, and hauls him up from the ground, half hugging him as she runs for the door, but one of the demon monkeys catches her acros the nose and she stops, sobbing in pain and fear.   
Marco and Jack are unconscious on the ground, a rock crushing Jack's legs, and one on Marco's throat. A stone falls and hits Ally, and she spirals into the area of spikes. One pierces through her foot. Cass runs over, ignoring the green gas that is slowly filling the room, making him choke. He takes the Loculus in both hands and slugs it towards it hold, dropping it down the well before collapsing across the top of it, shuddering. When he wakes up, Marco is gone, Aly is leaning against the wall, a hand over her eyes, sobbing, and Jack is limping towards what was the doorway.  
"What have we done..." He mumbles, pressing his palm to his bloodied lips.   
"Is it bad?" Cass chokes out. Jack turns a bit, wincing at the effort.   
His voice is dry and raw from crying and screaming and whatever that gas was.   
"Everyone is gone." 

-End Flashback-


End file.
